A.J.
A.J. (Japanese: アキラ Akira) is a who lives between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. His dream is to become a Pokémon Master with the help of his favorite , . He ran an unofficial Gym which was not sponsored by the Pokémon League and therefore did not give out any Badges. In the anime A.J. was the character of the day in The Path to the Pokémon League. In this episode, , , and were on their way to Vermilion City, when they heard about a local Trainer who was undefeated. Ash, eager to challenge this Trainer, went to A.J.'s Gym and saw a sign above it announcing that A.J. had been undefeated through 98 matches. A.J. returned to the Gym after catching some wild Pokémon. Ash then challenged him to battle number 99. Ash began to say how he thought low about a person with 98 victories but without a Gym Badge. A.J. responded with saying that he wasn't planning on challenging a Gym Leader until he had 100 wins in a row. Ash bragged about the two Badges he had at the time just with ten victories, and A.J. insulted him and said he must have gotten them from weak Gym Leaders, which angered both Brock and Misty. A.J. defeated Ash with his without much effort, causing Ash to complain and accuse A.J. of cheating. As the group was about to leave, they looked inside the Gym, and they saw A.J. using a whip to send his Sandshrew diving into a pool. Ash attacked A.J., thinking that he was torturing his Pokémon. A.J. then explained that he was strengthening his Sandshrew's resistance against water. Sandshrew and all of A.J.'s other Pokémon were wearing "strength intensifiers." He also had all of his Pokémon exercise in rigorous routines. Ash complained about A.J. treating his Pokémon too harshly, and asked Brock and Misty to back him up. However, instead Brock complimented A.J. on the specialized he prepares for his Pokémon. Jessie, James, and then tried to steal Ash's Pikachu, but ended up accidentally taking Sandshrew instead. Not knowing what had happened, Ash guessed that Sandshrew had run away, and offered A.J.'s other Pokémon spots on his team, but they ignored him. Sandshrew escaped from by using , accidentally bringing Meowth along with him. After A.J.'s Sandshrew came back, he challenged Team Rocket to a battle, and his Sandshrew defeated Team Rocket, winning A.J. the final victory needed to set off and collect Gym Badges. After A.J. and Sandshrew had been happily reunited, Ash realized that A.J. cared deeply for his Pokémon, despite being tough on them during training. A.J. made another appearance in a flashback sequence of the Orange Islands opening song . He and his Sandshrew appear with a group of other s Ash encountered during his first trip through Kanto. Pokémon This listing is of A.J.'s Pokémon in the . first appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, during 's battle with A.J. During the battle, his was easily defeated by Sandshrew. Next, Ash called out his and went for a . A.J. whipped Sandshrew and told it to use , allowing it to avoid the Stun Spore. It then jumped out and defeated Butterfree. Ash wanted to battle, but it refused, giving A.J. the win. It was then seen training in A.J.'s Gym, wearing what A.J. called a "strength intensifier" and using the pool. It was then accidentally captured by , but it was able to make its way back using Dig. It then had a battle against James's Koffing and Jessie's Ekans. It was able to dodge Koffing and entangle Ekans, then finished them off by using . Sandshrew made a cameo with A.J. in the opening . Sandshrew's known moves are , , and .}} appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, where it was first seen carrying A.J.'s bag into the Gym. It was then seen in A.J.'s Gym training with his . None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, where it was first seen in A.J.'s Gym, training with his . None of Beedrill's moves are known.}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc=These three appeared in The Path to the Pokémon League, where they were seen in A.J.'s Gym training with his . None of Rattata's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=檜山修之 Nobuyuki Hiyama |en=Adam Blaustein |he=לירון לב Liron Lev |cs=Radovan Vaculík |fi=Arto Nieminen |it=Davide Albano (K2 dub) |no=Erik Skøld |pt_br=Vágner Fagundes |es_la=Benjamin Rivera |es_eu=Juan Logar Jr. |pl=Mikołaj Klimek}} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga A.J. makes a cameo appearance in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . In the chapter Pikachu's Excellent Adventure, he, along with Samurai, and , make plans to find the Hidden Village, where powerful wild Pokémon supposedly live. A.J. is particularly interested in high-leveled Pokémon such as and . He and Samurai are separated from Ash and Brock when goes missing. A.J. appears to be a little older in the manga compared to his anime appearance. In the games In , a game based on the anime, there is a on . This Trainer solely uses a level 24 that has the move , much like A.J.'s Sandshrew in the anime. After the player wins the battle, he says, "I'll restart my 100-win streak with Sandshrew," a reference to the fact that A.J. won 100 battles. This Trainer may be A.J., or a reference to him. In , this Trainer is originally a , has a and a , and says, "Keep walking!" after being defeated. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Youngster.png |prize= 360 |name=Youngster |game=Y |location=Kanto Route 9 |locationname=Route 9 |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Quotes * Before battle :"I aim to be the ultimate trainer!" * Being defeated :"My Sandshrew lost?" * After being defeated :"I'll restart my 100-win streak with Sandshrew." Trivia * A.J.'s Sandshrew used Defense Curl, despite that Sandshrew couldn't learn it until the next generation in the games. Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Male characters de:A.J. es:A.J. fr:Albert (épisode 8) it:A.J. ja:アキラ zh:小明（EP008）